


How Honey-Sweet You Are

by explicitly_fandroid



Series: Tainted Robotics [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Degradation, Androids Will Ruin You, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Derogatory Language Against Androids, Droidal Slurs, Face Slapping, Flashbacks, Forced Immobility, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Knife Play, M/M, Obscure Revenge, Pain, Psycho, Rape, Torture, Trauma, Unhealthy Rape Recovery, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_fandroid/pseuds/explicitly_fandroid
Summary: The dubiously lovely cyberneticist Bruce Maddox reactivates Lore and takes revenge for an assault that had really nothing to do withpoor Lore. Nevertheless, the android will suffer.Not a nice story, read the tags, decide if this is what you’d like to read and take care of yourselves! <3





	How Honey-Sweet You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts).



> The lovely Servetolive asked me to “plz write a quick sequel to _Robots and Electronic Brains_ where Maddox gets his own back by sexually torturing one of the Soongs (or anyone!) for the first time after his assault? I'm thirsty... bitte und danke??”
> 
> I’m sorry, that was somehow the opposite of quick, but here it finally is.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, it’s sort of a sequel to [_Robots and Electronic Brains_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352106), and there is some reference and recurrence happening, but you don’t really need to read _Robots_ first. This can also be a stand-alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Post Descent.
> 
> That also means, I guess, that technically Maddox wouldn’t call the androids “it” anymore, but, you see, I just like it so much…
> 
> I’m also very sorry, Maddox just really loses it here. :D

* * *

„I am… alive.“ Lore’s voice was distorted and much too slow, the words crept out of its mouth, slurred and creepy. Its body still didn’t move, hanging awkwardly in the cuffs, head down, chin on the naked chest.

„Quite philosophical, aren’t we,“ Maddox said. „That remains to be seen, if you ask me.“

A stir went through the machine and its head jerked a few times as it obviously tried to react to his voice.

“I fear you won’t find me on the alive-team,” Maddox stated casually as he circled the android and plugged a cable into its positronic brain.

Lore made a dirty, rattling noise and its head suddenly snapped to the side, causing Maddox to flinch. It tried to set its gaze on him but failed, its ocular movements not yet under its control.

“Who are you,” it growled, and the mechanical ferocity sent a shiver down Maddox’s spine and let him bare his teeth in response.

He connected the cable to his station and checked the incoming data. Everything worked as it was supposed to. He returned to the android and checked the cuffs for the tenth or so time. Better to seem a bit overly cautious than to take any risks. This thing was deadly.

Everything was fine, of course.

He had prepared for this, the room, the tools, himself.

Maddox still couldn’t quite believe it. He’d finally gotten his hands on one of the Soong’s brains, had it in his lab, _under his fucking hands_. And now it was activated. 

And it was this moment he had waited for, imagined it again and again. The moment he’d feared and wished for, a cyberneticist’s dream, it was finally here. He had worked hard for it. And it was glorious. He waded through the room like through a hazy dream, yet every cable, lamp and switch was crystal clear before his eyes.

Lore was.

He smiled.

“Who are you, human,” the android said, a little angered now, Maddox thought, its voice slowly settling in its normal, albeit condescending tone.

The cyberneticist just laughed quietly through his nose, as he tapped a command into the console and observed Lore’s legs stiffen. Its head jerked in his direction and it made an unintelligible sound. Its vision seemed to be quite stable now, it threw him a furious glance.

Maddox turned to the machine and bit his lower lip. He noticed the slight arousal coming up and inhaled, as he slowly approached the android. All those hours he had spent at night in his bed, fantasising about Lore’s activation, frantically rubbing his cock to the images his mind created; this now had a _very_ different quality.

He reached out and let his hand stop millimetres before the creamy chest, watching his fingers linger in the air between them. In comparison to Lore, his normally awfully pale skin colour could be called a healthy rose, quite nice for a change. A half crooked smile washed over his lips as he looked up and found the machine staring at him through squinted, burning, yellow eyes.

Maddox met its glare and slowly placed his flat hand on the smooth chest, noticing the artificial body twitch under his touch.

He brought his face to Lore’s and sneered, “I’m your nightmare, android.”

Lore laughed, but it sounded hollow, as Maddox was pleased to note.

It was so very different from Data. Where Data was all cool, hard to read indifference, Lore was pure, raging emotion. There was not a trace of the quiet innocence Maddox associated with Data. He found himself much more at home with this machine, in a way that actually surprised him.

He’d known Lore was capable of feeling emotions and of course he’d read the reports about those terrible crimes it had committed and the assessments some of the leading computer-psychologists had written. But artificial emotionality had merely been an educated guess, a curiosity several scientific papers puzzled about, until, well, until Maddox had finally activated the android. And now there it was, a reacting, moving machine, distrustful, loathing and brooding, following his every step with the unsettling gaze of its strange inhuman eyes. Same colour as Data’s, yet intimidating as Data’s never could have been.

To him it was, somehow, incredibly sexy.

Maddox let his hand slide down the sculpted abdomen until it came to rest on the waistband of the white linen pants he had clad the android in for inspection and experimentation.

Lore hissed at him.

“What’s this going to be, human? Are you some fucking pervert?” It asked, and Maddox couldn’t help but had to appreciate how it managed to talk down to him in its current situation, half naked, cuffed to the ceiling. Instead of giving an answer, he just gave the machine a thin smile and tugged at the waistband, then let it snap back against the android’s skin. Satisfied he noticed Lore’s face twitch infinitesimally.

“Are your systems flawed, android?” He sneered, “There’s waste falling from your mouth.”

Lore squinted at him, but didn’t respond.

Maddox drew his mouth into a half grin and went over to the console, feeling Lore’s eyes heavy in the back of his neck. He placed his fingers on the buttons and leaned against the structure for a moment to collect his thoughts. The situation had evolved quickly and he needed to ground himself, it seemed. Lore had obviously chosen to remain silent and instead quietly observed him, he could literally feel its presence behind him. Maddox noticed a bead of sweat forming in his armpit and running down his side, tickling. The tension in the room was palpable, cut by tiny metallic sounds the cuffs made when the android moved.

Maddox breathed, suddenly needing air like he was suffocating.

And all of a sudden the images came crashing into his mind, blurring his vision, drowning him. Cold sweat covered his skin and he felt dizzy. His chest produced a strange strangled cough and he let his trembling hands rest on the control surfaces, trying to quieten down. His fingertips left traces, fogging up the cold, smooth hull of the station. Why would it come up now? He pressed his hips into the hard material, desperately trying not to loose his balance. Images of that stupid man, touching him, his breath on Maddox’s skin, filthy voice in his head, repeating the same vicious lines over and over again. _You’ve earned it._ The pain, the unfathomable pain. His hands curled up into fists, the knuckles sticking out white. _I love hearing you scream._ His breath got caught in his throat. It all came up at once, all that was left, the repulsive residue. The shame, the disgust, the self-hatred. His hand. Why now? The caressing.

But of course it had to come up in this situation, he’d anticipated it, frightened, always hoping it wouldn’t.

Maddox loathed himself for being this weak, for not being able to shut down the awfully soiled part of his memories that had somehow managed to connect itself to everything _robotic_.

And that was maybe the ugliest part of it all. That this man, who had… used him had managed to link it all to the one thing Maddox loved the most.

Robotics.

Forever tainted robotics.

It didn’t ever go away, always lingered somewhere close to the surface, ready to assault him.

Every fucking robot reminded him of that night, and he hated them for it.

And especially Data. It had all started with Data.

His hands flat on the console now he let his head hang down for a few seconds, breathing heavily.

What kind of cyberneticist was he even? One that _hated_ androids? What a failure. He laughed bitterly. It was disgusting. _He_ was disgusting.

“Something wrong, human?” Lore interrupted his well rehearsed circle of self-destructive thoughts with a voice that was dripping with spite.

“Not able to handle the situation?”

Maddox straightened his back and cleared his throat, trying to clear his vision as well.

With his lips curled down and still shaking he tapped at fields and acknowledged the surprised and pained grunt from Lore’s direction with cold content.

Slowly he turned to face the android, leaning back against the console, breathing. He observed it, with its contorted face and those burning eyes, shooting him hideous looks. It was bent slightly forward and cringed rhythmically.

Maddox exhaled slowly. He felt the tension rinse out of his neck and shoulders, washing off like dust under a refreshing cool shower, putting him back into his functioning self, leaving him more confident and curious again. He pushed himself off the station with a swerve of his hips, pushed another button which elicited a pained groan from the android and went over to the machine.

“Did you say anything, _robot_?” he asked, letting ugly disdain roll off his tongue and hit the twitching form before him.

He didn’t remember exactly when his purely scientific interest in the android’s brain had changed into something more… personal, but when it happened he hadn’t bothered to stop it. And it had evolved. At first it had been merely some sweet fantasising about trying to hurt the machine a bit, testing its emotion chip, getting some kind of misplaced revenge. And he knew perfectly well it was misplaced, but still there was his scientific interest in the feeling machine and frankly, a little bit of toying around with it wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?

But the images had taken up a life of their own and he’d found himself weirdly replicating those very scenes and moments that kept coming to his mind unwanted and tortured his waking hours. It had quietly turned into an obsession, until he dreamed of ruining the android in every possible way, bodily, mentally, every fucking night, and just couldn’t stop fucking himself over it.

And he’d gotten used to it, needed it, actually. It was okay, perhaps. After all Lore was just a machine.

A machine though, that right now stared at him with a mixture of pain and hatred, and it would have seemed discomfortingly human had Maddox not have all those hours with the deactivated carcass reminding him of the true nature of this thing.

It was _programmed_ to react like this.

There was no _real_ pain, no _real_ hatred.

He was just witnessing the astonishing results of one man’s weird obsession with cybernetics.

Maddox clicked his fingers in front of the android’s furious eyes. The last command should have severely limited its abilities to bodily react to him and so he was satisfied getting no other reaction than a caustic glare and some twitching of the head.

Maddox inhaled slowly and raised his right hand. Something glorious rushed through his blood, leaving him slightly dizzy, his eyes heavy lidded.

Ever so carefully he put his hand on the machine’s cheek, feeling its cranial unit jerk under his touch.

The skin felt marvellous, much more realistic now that it moved and reacted to incoming pressure information. It was still cool to the touch, the android had obviously not yet reached its normal human-like temperature.

He brushed his thumb over the edge of soft, thin lips and stroked the golden flesh, watching it budge under the pressure.

“Why did he make you golden?” He mused, more to himself than actually addressing Lore.

“A beautiful, grand colour. It’s such a paradoxical contradiction to your behaviour, isn’t it?”

Lore hissed again, lips parting only a tiny bit and Maddox smiled.

“Are you having trouble moving, robot?” He asked with a silky voice and the android delighted him with a pressed, “Fuck you.”

Maddox clicked his tongue, “So rude,” he sighed, shaking his head. He lifted Lore’s upper lip a bit to reveal even and realistic teeth, and they were _slightly wet_. Incredible, simply incredible.

“Computer,” he issued, “increase power of pain carrier wave by factor 2.”

The disclosed teeth gritted over a grunt, as Maddox observed with gratification, and he let the lip tissue glide back over them.

“Do you feel that, android?” He asked quietly and stared into the squinted golden eyes. The situation had just become thrillingly intimate.

“Yes, human, I feel that.” Lore glared back at him and as it spoke its voice was a deep growl he felt in his fingertips, interrupted by a nearly non-noticeable chopping sound.

“Good,” Maddox murmured, his voice turning equally dark, “it seems you’re - how would your brother call it? - functioning within normal parameters.”

“I am not, and you know that,” Lore snarled, “what is it you want, human?”

Maddox grinned at the display of raw emotion.

“All miffed because I pressed a few buttons?” He hummed and petted the android’s cheek lightly, “You are a tool, stop acting like a human.”

“Why would I degrade myself in such a way?” Lore snapped and Maddox laughed wholeheartedly.

He pressed his fingers into the artificial flesh, seeing them slightly sinking in with interest and Lore _spat_ at him. Maddox watched the golden blob wetting his uniform shirt with a smirk and continued, unfazed.

“Computer, increase again by factor 2.”

He inhaled and observed in cold awe as the machine jerked under his hands, its eyes darted from side to side and it bared its teeth.

“Do you bleed, android?” His voice now was low and smooth, spilling slowly over the tortured body, caressing it in a twisted, hungry way.

He grinned at the golden eyes fixing him somewhat bewildered. It started twitching erratically in the cuffs and Maddox had to pay at least some respect to its strength and willpower, fighting like this against its programmed restrictions to move at all.

He laughed again and patted the android’s cheek lightly, which earned him a thunderous look. Then he drove his hand through the machine’s hair and forced its head back. Lore stared down at him through half closed eyes, lips still parted, and Maddox pushed his body against the android’s for a brief moment.

“You are of such a strange beauty,” he whispered und rubbed his groin against the android’s hips, feeling his cock harden.

“I will love to examine you further.”

There was not a sound coming from the machine, it was eerily silent.

Maddox smiled and patted Lore’s cheek again, this time without getting any response, as he noted with interest. He peeled himself off the android and went over to the console to pick up the scalpel.

“You know, android,” he got behind Lore’s back and registered its head movements to get a bit jittery, “some people would say you are cybernetics’s waterloo.”

The machine scoffed and he noticed a tiny glitch in the sound.

Maddox let his voice become light and melodic as he mused about the philosophical questions of his work. “We dream about creating artificial life and mastering the challenge of machine evolvement. We work on deep learning and artificial consciousness and spend years and years on ethical guide lines. How to work with you, how to treat your kind. And then what comes out is something like _you_.” His voice dropped to a disparaging mock and he activated the scalpel.

“A narcissist automaton, what a joke.”

He giggled, more to himself, and fiddled with Lore’s waistband. The android managed to jerk away.

Maddox clicked his tongue, “Hold still, android.” He positioned the scalpel, activated it and began dividing the fabric, cutting a line down Lore’s left leg.

“I don’t know if you’re interested in your… history, but _you_ are actually what all those dystopian novels warned us about.”

He repeated the action on the right leg, carefully holding the fabric away from the artificial skin.

“The machine gone mad. The simulacrum that believes it exceeds its creator. Let me tell you, Lore, the truth is, you’re nothing but an overrated mechanoid.”

Lore made an indignant sound and Maddox smiled, “Hmm, let me guess, you don’t like those words, right, _mechanoid_? It hurts, the truth, doesn’t it?”

He gave the fabric a light pull and it fell down between the android’s legs, leaving it completely naked.

“Arsehole,” Lore pressed and quite clearly there was pain in its voice, and Maddox had to grin as he walked around it to face this unbelievable piece of technology.

“Arsehole?” he sneered, “really now?”

He put the scalpel to Lore’s cheek and caressed it lightly, admiring that the android didn’t betray itself but simply continued to face him with a condescending glare, albeit with a slight instability of the iris.

“You should really try to come to terms with what you are, _robot_ ,” Maddox snarled and let the scalpel glide over Lore’s jawline.

“Look at you, you’re a better doll, built in _our image_.”

He finally activated the scalpel again and watched with fascination as it easily cut the bioplast over the android’s chin. Lore’s head jerked back and Maddox let the tool cut a fine line down its throat.

“Careful, droid, this is sharp,” he whispered and quickly pushed back the memories that threatened to creep into his consciousness.

“You are a _machine_ built in our image and your purpose is to serve us. Don’t delude yourself, it’s always been like that.”

He poured his words like toxic syrup into the android’s wound and straightened his back.

“You were not built for yourself. Your creator didn’t even _bother_ to make you and Data distinguishable. Ever thought about that? Your pathetic little attempts at individuality have obviously overtaxed your programming. Personally I don’t think you’re really mad. You just need a little adjustment and to be reminded of your place, robot.“

Drawing a finger over the cut he had to inhale deeply, feeling lust spreading through his body. He closed his eyes for a second and revelled in what was happening. He had to smile, a deep and honest smile.

“Computer,” he then stated, “increase sensibility of the sensory neural net.”

“What was that for?” Lore hissed laboriously and Maddox bit his lip in anticipation, noticing the concerned undertone. He pressed the scalpel into the android’s chest and it _gasped_.

“Yes, what was that for?“ He hummed, „Let’s see… do you feel this, hmm?” He cut deep and let the scalpel slide down, slowly opening the skin.

Despite being severely hindered to move the machine pulled back its lips and its eyes widened. It let out a suppressed cry and its body was shaking in the cuffs.

“Computer,” Maddox repeated flatly, “increase pain carrier wave again by 4.”

Now Lore rattled, its eyes darting over his face. Maddox grinned and held the tool between his teeth for a second to take off his uniform shirt. The android’s golden eyes immediately found the long white scar that decorated the cyberneticist’s chest and it coughed.

“It seems _you_ are the mad one, human.”

Maddox just smiled at him and positioned the scalpel again.

“I asked you a question, machine,” he whispered and drew the next line, crossing the first from which a thick yellow fluid started to ooze.

“Do you _feel_ this?” He flicked his wrist and Lore howled.

He could distinguish grey metal underneath the destroyed and wetting bioplast. He neatly intersected the two lines with a third one, cutting across the abdomen.

“Yes,” the android screamed, “yes, I feel that! What is your fucking problem?”

“But how?” Maddox mused, unfazed by the outburst. He was following the bulges of artificial ribs with the scalpel, creating a yellowish seeping pattern with the perverted resemblance of gills.

“It’s only data, an approximation to emotion. It’s not real, it cannot be. Yet you scream. Why do you do it? How was it done?”

The android was vibrating now, shaking, its eyes speaking of fear, clinging to Maddox’s face, to his mouth, as if it was trying to find an explanation to its situation there.

Maddox groaned and pressed his aching body into the artificial one, holding its back to stabilise its movements in the cuffs. He could feel their body fluids mix, his sweat with the golden blood-like liquid creating a slippery film between them.

He tossed the scalpel to the side and shoved his hand into the contorted face, manipulating its lips, pulling at them. He didn’t dare put his fingers inside the machine’s mouth, but he found equal satisfaction in distorting the strained features, making them look ridiculous under his harsh fingers.

“How _much_ do you feel, android?” he breathed into its face and grabbed its cock in one quick motion.

Lore’s response was a broken mechanical sound and Maddox closed his eyes for a second, feeling the curious weight in his hand, the soft material that - fuck the stars - began reacting to his touch.

“Don’t,” the android pressed and Maddox exhaled slowly over the pleading undertone, starting to stroke the artificial organ.

He was convinced that Lore by now was in severe pain and unable to move on its own account. The more interesting was the reaction of its cock.

He tightened his grip and Lore groaned. Soong had obviously created programs that exceeded the machine’s control, mimicking drives, maybe also instincts. It was utterly fascinating.

Maddox clucked his tongue as he discovered a pearl of golden fluid oozing out of the now hardened cock.

“You _like_ this, Andy…” he whispered, surprised, collecting the drop and smearing it into the machine’s horrified face.

He was gratified by a rattling “Fuck you,” as the android’s head infinitesimally jerked to the side.

Lore was panting, obviously needing to cool down some internal processes. Its eyes had lost focus, they darted through the room, brushing his face, but not clinging to it anymore.

Maddox had to snicker quietly and petted its head, tousling the brown hair. “Shhh,” he said, “it’s going to be fine. You can be honest with me.”

As an answer the android closed its eyes and Maddox was satisfied with that.

He had its attention anyway a second later when he opened his flies and revelled in the machine gawping at his erect dick, realisation clouding the fractured face.

“Don’t do this, meat bag, I warn you,” it growled, but the clattering fear in its voice was unmistakable.

“Yes,” Maddox groaned, pressing his hips into the machine’s and rubbing his cock against the naked form, “I’m scared stiff, droid.”

He wiped his dick and added his cum to the machine’s, smacking his wet hand into its face.

Then he positioned himself behind Lore’s back. He grabbed its hair, roughly pulled its head back and whispered in its ear, “You’re not going to like what I’m about to do to you, my _fucking machine_.”

Lore twitched.

Maddox then started kneading its shoulders, admiring the artificial muscles, the cords connecting at the exact right positions in perfect mimicry of his own, _real_ body.

The bioplast was delicious to the touch, Lore had now reached a human-like skin temperature and the bioplast was at the same time beautifully smooth and durable.

His hands followed the machine’s spine and he dug his thumbs into the crack. He bit his lower lip as he parted the firm cheeks, eliciting appalled gasps from the android.

„Take your filthy hands off me, human.“ Lore’s voice was grinding on an inhuman edge, and an exciting shiver went down Maddox’s back, underneath the low words was the audible hint of a sawtooth.

„What’s happening to your voice, hm?“ He whispered into the machine’s neck and wrapped his arms around its chest. He drove his hands through the cuts, collecting the leaking fluid.

„Losing control over your programs?“

He reached for the artificial cock and stroked it a few times with a slow and measured hand.

Lore answered with a repeated jerk of its head and Maddox brushed his lips over the twitching neck with a knowing smile.

He breathed against the pale skin and rubbed the thick golden liquid over his own cock, then parted the android’s cheeks and used some on the machine’s arsehole.

Its reaction was a kind of high pitched chirping, in time with more staccato jerking of the head.

Maddox licked his fingers curiously and was surprised that it wasn’t all that unpleasant. Thick, yes, and mouth-coatingly oily, but also kind of sugary on the tongue.

„You taste… sweet,“ he told the jittering android, „did you know that? Did you ever taste yourself? Do you _touch_ yourself?“

Lore gave him a hollow croak.

Maddox grinned wide as a warm wave of satisfaction washed over him. He positioned his dick at Lore’s anus and leaned forward until his mouth touched the machine’s ear.

“Ever heard of sexbots, Lore?“ He sneered, „I think you’d make a good one. You are so… _realistic_.”

And he pushed in.

The android reverted to a tremor that shook its whole carcass and the unintelligible noise took over.

„Feel comfortable, _Andy_?“ Maddox laughed hoarsely, nearly losing it over the tight, contracting sensation, „What’s the matter? Are you uncomfortable? Why aren’t you saying anything?“

And he gritted his teeth, clenched his hands around the machine’s hips and started fucking it with a fury he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.

The machine’s constant saw wave was accompanied by a high whirring sound as its internal cooling mechanisms increased their work. The whole body slightly vibrated under Maddox’s touch, something that made the experience all the more pleasant.

He gritted his teeth as he bucked into the cuffed body and reached for its cock again to apply erratic strokes.

„Feel this?“ He panted, slamming the immobile body unto his own.

„ _Feel_ this?” Under his acidic voice he could literally sense Lore’s body wilt, infinitesimally losing stance, its head sinking lower and lower with every thrust.

“Come on,” he snarled, “answer me, Andy! _Do you fucking feel this?_ ”

The machine didn’t react, though, but simply continued with its strange and inhuman sounds, which slowly fell into rhythm with his thrusts.

Maddox grabbed its hair and forced its head down until its chin nearly touched the slashed chest, forcing it to watch its cock getting jerked off.

“Your… brother,” he whispered, gasping, “ruined my life, you know that?”

He didn’t expect the machine to answer and was much more occupied with the lump building in his throat.

This was slightly annoying, did he really have to go _there_ now?

Maddox swallowed and, one hand back on its hip, fucked the machine harder, already feeling his legs numbing and his fingertips tingling.

And he couldn’t stop himself. There was a _lot_ of neglected emotion stored in his body and he was pushing himself helplessly over the edge of being able to hold it back.

“Everything would’ve been good, if there hadn’t been your _cursed_ brother,” he rasped, and his own words felt like sand on his skin, making him raw and open, “you can thank Data for completely ruining my love for androids.”

His voice got caught in his throat and his face contorted as he bared his teeth and frowned, feeling the familiar sting in his eyes.

He made small, broken whimpering noises now with every thrust, fucking all his rage into the limp, artificial form. One hand smeared over the machine’s open front, covered in thick golden fluid, the other clasped its cock. His movements grew heavily erratic and he pressed his forehead into the android’s hair.

Lore’s screeching utterances reeled and shattered, tugging on his nerve endings, and it took Maddox a few seconds and the sensation of something wet splattering onto his hand until he realised that the android had come.

He couldn’t possibly wrap the sludge that was currently his brain around the concept of an orgasming android, but it most definitely shoved him over the edge. His legs stiffened in exquisite pain and he pulled the machine brutally onto his body a few last times.

“Fuck you,” it burst out of his mouth, “fuck you!”

He felt wetness on his face as he grunted into the bent neck, coming violently.

The machine said nothing, it didn’t even move, as Maddox arched into it over the contractions of his orgasm.

“Fuck you,” he sobbed, and clawed the still chest, feeling the artificial blood oozing through his fingers.

He panted, face resting on the smooth pale curve of Lore’s neck, calming down, finally calming down.

His tears looked quite beautiful on the creamy shoulders, slowly running down the toned back. Maddox stared, absentmindedly drawing a finger through the thin trail.

He felt heavy, and tired. And - he traced the android’s shoulder blades and wiped his face, smearing it with gold - better, somehow?

Finally he let out a deep sigh, parted from the now perfectly still body with a soft wet sound and arranged his clothes.

He went over to the console and manually switched off the pain inducer, returned the sensibility of Lore’s neural net to normal and allowed its body to move again, as far as the cuffs would allow.

Which it didn’t do, instead it stayed immobile and quiet as he had left it, as he observed with nearly scientific interest. It just cocked its head a tiny bit to follow his steps, quietly looking at him with those strange eyes.

Maddox walked over to face the machine, staring at it.

Their eyes met, and he gasped. Quite clearly there was distress written into the android’s expression.

Maddox drew his mouth into a thin smile and raised his hand. He placed it on the android’s cheek and took the subtle flinching with warm approval.

“Shh,” he whispered, “it’s okay, android. You did well today. I’m going to leave you alone now, so that you might think about how much you really, actually feel. And why. And what it does to you, I’m interested in everything. And don’t you worry, my lovely machine. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Lore just looked at him, wearily, and with a hint of liquid gold in its beautiful yellow eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I took 'Andy' as a pejorative term from Philip K. Dick’s _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_.


End file.
